Abandoned By Her
by RomanticSupernatural
Summary: Summary- Left alone with his daughter, no clue of where his wife is, Jacob Black doesn't realize the bond breaking. But as the weight of being a protective father, working late hours, and playing dolls with his 1 year old daughter, he notices a new bond forming, especially with his daughter's day care teacher, the only problem is, will he accept it? Rated M just for safety


A/N- Hmm, I don't really make many A/N but I'll just occasionally make them. Also I can also get very odd so if the writing has some weird parts... Anyways, I am planning on updating this story often, at least once a week unless sometime else pops up, which it probably will as it is finals week! So at first, updates may seem a bit slow but hopefully they will pick up!

Disclaimer- Twilight is definitely not written by me but the daughter and O/C is of course mine

* * *

A familiar wail from across the room woke the twenty five year old Jacob Black, jerking out of bed and rushing across his room, the werewolf looked over the crib to see his daughter, Sarah Doe Black, wiggling around. Her pink lips parted, whimpers coming from her and her dark doe eyes opened to show the teary eyes.

"Dada!"

Picking up his daughter, he kissed her head full of hair and began to walk around the room in small circles while bouncing her. He was glad his daughter looked more like him, but she was cute with her rosy cheeks and slightly tanned skin. Closing his eyes, Jacob Black bounced his daughter lightly, occasionally kissing her soft hair while continuing to hold her close to him. _At least it's the weekend, maybe I can get her back to sleep. _But no matter how much the one year old went quiet, she started up with tears once again. Giving up, the exhausted father laid down on his bed and to his surprise, his slightly light haired daughter was soon asleep on his bed.

Sighing in relief, Jacob Black shifted his daughter so his princess was in a more comfortable position. She curled up on her father's pillow and her slight snores filled the small room. The alpha had moved back to La Push and almost cried when he was welcomed back with ready arms and when he saw how protective his family was, he was glad he returned. Managing to get himself financially stabilized even though he barely got sleep. But giving in to sleep, the tall young adult fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, the wolf was ready and awoken by his one year old daughter who had managed to climb onto his chest and was entertaining herself with her father who rolled over, gently tossing her over. Instead of being upset, a bright giggle bubbled out of the girl and she repeated the process until her father woke up. Smiling at the bundle of joy on his chest, he sat up and chuckled as his daughter giggled when she rolled off. But his little princess wasn't a quitter, so she was back on her father's lap and pressing an ear to his chest so she could hear her favorite rumble of his chuckle. After the quiet bonding time was over, Jacob swung his little daughter up and headed down the hall to the small but comfortable kitchen. Setting his daughter in her high chair, Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead, allowing her to babble, but his smile grew as he could actually almost understand what she was saying.

"How about your favorite banana today sweetheart?"

"Bah! Nana! Dada!"

Chuckling, Jacob got two bananas and sliced them up, half in his daughter's and the rest in his bowl. Then after rinsing some strawberries and cutting them up, he repeated the same process of splitting them 'evenly' before adding a mashed banana and oats cookie, made the night before, to each plate before returning to his daughter who clapped her hands happily before grabbing her plastic fork and banging on the tray, giggling as her breakfast finally reached her.

"Alright princess, let's start with a banana." The father of one praised his daughter when she also managed to pick up a banana before picking up a strawberry and shouting a babbled word sounding similar to berry. The father brightened even more and covered his daughter's face in kisses, calling her a genius. Sarah giggled with happiness and touched her father's face with banana and drool covered fingers. Laughing when her father laughed, Sarah brightened even more when she was being fed while he father ate.

When the pair finally finished a breakfast full of giggles, Jacob let his daughter down and watched, pride filling him, his daughter waddle run to the bathroom. Following his daughter, he lifted her up onto the counter and smiled as she once again started babbling about her princess toothbrush and pink toothpaste.

"Come on Sarah, let's brush our teeth."

" 'ush! 'ush!" She grabbed the toothbrush in her slightly chubby hands and began to sloppily 'brush' her teeth, which just meant she was holding the toothbrush in her mouth and smiling in the mirror, looking at her father. After Jacob finished brushing his teeth, he moved to help his daughter. Gently brushing the baby teeth, Jacob and his daughter quickly finished after washing their faces. Baby Sarah walked back to their room and she patiently waited for her clothes, giggling the entire time.

Looking at the choices, Jacob lifted his daughter and smiled when she picked a hot pink dress with polka dots and a little rose in the middle and a lighter navy cotton jacket. Dressing his daughter and slipping on similar dolly shoes.

"Remember where we're going today?"

" 'each!" Chuckling, Jacob nodded and praised his daughter before letting her down and dressed as she pranced around the house, occasionally jumping and stomping her feet. When he was finally dressed, he snacted his daughter up and blew raspberries on her cheek, causing her to laugh and wiggle around. Stepping out of the house with his daughter and the packed bag, He locked his small house and decided to walk to the beach since it was a rare sunny day that was also verging on hot.

Answering to his daughter's mix of babbles and random words, the couple reached the beach and saw many neighbors out and about. Before setting his daughter down, he took off her shoes and smiled as she did her weird run closer to the water. Setting his towel down and setting up an umbrella, Jacob Black turned around to see his daughter talking to a familiar lady. _She wasn't exactly the thinnest person but she wasn't overweight, her almost white blonde hair was tied up in a bun and by the slightly lighter tone, she's probably half. But I wouldn't mind some of her compan- _Shaking his head, he headed towards his daughter and the lady and blinked in shock when he noticed it was his daughter's daycare teacher. Miss Vera was slightly shy to strangers but when Jacob was ever worried about his daughter, mainly the first day, he saw how she changed and was comfortable with children. _But she was definitely off limits, everyone knew that she didn't date anyone…. Right?_


End file.
